


Finally

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Finally

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, you blushed when you were met with the (bare) strong shoulders of Cain. It had been interesting when he showed up at the bunker, that was for sure.

_You jumped when there was a banging on the bunker door, furrowing your brows. The boys were out on a quick salt and burn, and you’d opted to stay back. A couple days of quiet sounded perfect. Setting your book down, you moved through the halls, jumping again when the banging got louder- and not just because you were getting closer. Your mind went through the possibilities of who it could possibly be. Mary? Ketch? Gabriel? But why would Gabriel knock? You were friends, and had been excited when he came back._

_Licking your lips, you slowly opened the door. “Cain?!” You breathed, surprised to see the blue eyed man standing there. “I-I thought…” You shook your head._

_He smirked slightly, amused at how flustered you became. “Allow me to explain, my dear.” His voice was low, sending shivers down your spine. “May I?” He  motioned to the bunker behind you._

“It’s rude to stare, as I’m sure you’re aware.” Although he was still facing the counter, you knew he was smirking in amusement. As he often did when it came to you. “Is my state of undress bothering you?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at you.

Shaking your head quickly, you swallowed. “No. I’m fine.” You lied. “Just came to make some lunch.” You shrugged, trying to keep your composure.

Cain simply nodded slightly. “I shall be out of your way in a few moments. I simply wanted a cup of tea.” He told you.

“I don’t mind.” You told him, moving to the fridge to decide what you wanted for lunch. You had a plan when you came in there, and he had managed to make you forget what you wanted to eat. Damn him.

He lifted his mug and moved towards the door. “Your brothers are in the library discussing a possible hunt, by the way.” He informed you before leaving the room. Although the interactions between the pair of you were always innocent in nature, they always left you a tad flustered. There was a thick tension between you, and neither of you made a move towards the other.

Letting out a huff of air, you simply grabbed an apple and made your way towards the library to see if this was a hunt you could join them on. As you got closer, you could hear your brothers bickering, making you chuckle to yourself. “Dean…” Sam said in a warning tone. That told you that Dean was either being a perv, making stupid jokes, or both.

“I’m just saying, Sammy. Last time we went on a case that landed us in a strip joint–”

“Please, don’t finish that thought.” You teased as you walking in.

Sam smirked as Dean snapped his mouth shut, glaring at Sam. “We were just debating over whether this looks like our kind of case or not.” Sam explained, sliding the laptop towards you as you took a bite out of your apple.

Chewing, you quickly read over the details. Once you were done reading, you nodded, looking over at Sam. “Yeah, it does.” You told him. “When do we leave?”

“Nope.” Dean shook his head, getting up. “I’m not taking my baby, barely legal sister, to a strip club. Nope. Not happening.”

“Dean…I’m twenty-five.” You reminded him. “I passed ‘barely legal’ years ago.” He rolled his eyes at you. “While I’d rather not watch you drool over scantily clad women, I’m a hunter. Just like you.”

Dean looked like he would throw a tantrum at any moment. “Sammyyyyy.” He half whined, making you both look at him like he was insane. “Don’t let the mean lady ruin my fun.” He pouted.

You laughed. “Wow.” You breathed. “You are such a child.” You remarked. “An overgrown perv of a child, but still a child.”

Sam couldn’t hold back his laughter as he listened to the pair of you. “Oh, I love having a little sister.” He said with a grin. “Okay, then how about we have her check out this other case?” He suggested, looking at Dean. “Then you can do your…thing…” He shuddered slightly. “And we get two cases knocked out.”

He looked like he was thinking for a moment. “Only if Cain goes with her.” He said simply.

“Why? I’m a big girl.” You shot back, trying to hide your interest in the older man.

* * *

Cain had offered to snap you to the town you needed to get to, but you refused. You pointed out you would need a car once there. He was welcome to go ahead, but he had refused. So, that left the pair of you in an awkward silence. You were about an hour into your six hour drive when Cain spoke up, looking at you from the passenger’s side of the car. “Are you that opposed to working a case with me?”

You furrowed your brows, glancing at him for a moment. “What? Why would you ask that?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Because you have been sulking since before we left.” He pointed out with a shrug.

“No.” You sighed. “I’m sorry.” You told him honestly. “It’s just Dean.”

That made Cain laugh. “That could mean any number of things.” He reminded you, earning a nod. “Care to elaborate?” His tone let you know there was no pressure to talk if you didn’t want to, which was reassuring.

You shrugged a shoulder. “He acts like I’m a child.” You told him, annoyed. “He didn’t want me on his case because he didn’t want to bring me to a strip club.”

“An admirable thing.” He mused.

“Because it would ruin his fun.” You added.

“Ah…” He nodded.

“Yeah, then Sam said there was this case.” You explained. “Which he said he didn’t want me going on without you. I’m a grown woman. I’m a hunter. I hate when he treats me like I’m a breakable doll.” You muttered.

Cain let the silence take over again for a moment, giving you a chance to cool off a bit. “Perhaps it is less him wanting to treat you like a ‘breakable doll’, and more wanting assurance you’ll be returning to them.” He said softly. “You are their only sister, and he cherishes you, does he not?” His gaze was on you, watching your facial expressions. You nodded, swallowing. “As for ruining his ‘fun’, I have a feeling he likes to pretend that you are too…pure for that world.”

You cracked a smile. “I hate you.” You teased.

“Excuse me?” He asked, confused.

“Making me see things from his side.” You laughed, making him crack a smile. “You couldn’t let me keep moping. You had to make things all sweet and logical.” You glanced at him fondly. “Thanks, Cain.”

He gave you a sincere smile in return. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, you were drying your hair. “Cain?” You were surprised to see him pulling some food out of a bag.

“I had a feeling that you were hungry. I took the time to get us something decent.” He explained, motioning to what he had set out already. “A chicken sandwich and fries for you, and a medium soda.”

You smiled at that, tossing the towel back in the bathroom. “Thanks.” You told him before sitting down on the bed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugged. “But, I wanted to.” He told you simply.

The pair of you ate in overall silence, one of you starting a short conversation now and then. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, which was nice, but you each found you enjoyed the other’s voice. Well more than you would admit. “Remind me to thank Dean when we get back.” You said softly once you were done, and had begun cleaning up.

“What for, may I ask?” Cain was curious.

You blushed lightly. “Because I’m glad he made me have you come with me. That’s all.” You shrugged, missing the look he sent your way. He smiled and went about his own business, your words playing over in his mind.

* * *

Shuffling back in the bunker, you were grateful more than ever for Cain. The pair of you had taken a beating at the hands of some werewolves, and he was carrying your bags for you. “Wow. You look like hell.” Dean’s eyebrows were raised when he saw you in the hall.

“Bite me.” You snapped. “I’d like to see you look like a model after getting the shit beat out of you by a werewolf.”

“Testy, I see. She been like this the whole ride back?” Dean asked Cain.

He shook his head. “Honestly, the ride back was a delight. She didn’t become hostile until you opened your mouth.” He smirked. “It would seem you just have that effect on her, Dean.” Cain was far too amused with this.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Sammy is sick, so head’s up.” He told you. “And…I’m thinking I’m getting whatever the hell he has.”

You made a face, taking a step back. “I’m not babying you two.” The last thing you wanted was getting sick. “The last time I did that, I got it worse than both of you combined. It was the worst.”

“I cannot become sick, but I shall steer clear, as well.” Cain told him, earning a look. “I do not wish to subject myself to snot, coughing, and more.” He shrugged. “Should an emergency arise, then you may come to me.”

Chuckling, you waved at Dean. “I hope you two feel better soon.” You told him. “I’ll make you a pot of soup, at least. Okay?” You didn’t want to leave them high and dry, after all.

Dean’s face softened. “Thanks. Tomato?” He asked, hopeful. “With whatever that secret ingredient is that you put in it?”

You smiled and nodded. “I think I can do that. I’ll text you when it’s ready. Go on.”

“You’re the best.” He smirked before heading back to his room to relax for a bit.

* * *

“I simply had to follow the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.” Cain said gently as he walked in. Your hair was up in a messy bun, and you were in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with an apron covering your front. Everything was set up over the counter as you were making the soup from scratch, not from a can. Which impressed the older man.

When he reached over and touched the soup with his pinky before tasting it, you slapped his hand with a chuckle. “It’s not ready yet!” You smiled. “I’ll let you have a bowl after.” You promised him. “If you stop trying to sneak some!” You laughed, playfully slapping his hand away again.

Cain smirked. “Only if you dine with me.” He replied smoothly.

You blushed lightly. “Like…a date?” You hoped.

“Like a date.” He confirmed.

Walking over to him, you pecked his cheek. “I would love that. I was starting to think you’d never ask.” You teased.


End file.
